


Mother and Daughter

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Beckett Castle and her daughter discuss careers</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother and Daughter

Kate Beckett loved her job, she truly did. What she didn’t like was the paperwork that went along with the job. She wanted to have dinner with her family tonight, since she had missed it the last two nights, so she brought work home. She enjoyed the time with her husband and kids, but as soon as she put her fork down, Rick told her to go and do what she needed to do; he’d handle the dishes and made sure the kids got their homework done. Now if she could have some uninterrupted time…..

Someone knocked on the door. She was tempted to tell them to ‘go away’ but since the knocker was a member of her family, she put her paperwork aside and called out, “Come in!” and put a smile on her face. The knocker was none other than her 17 year old daughter, Hannah. Kate had noticed she seemed preoccupied lately. She and Rick were wondering what was going on. He figured Hannah would share with one of them; she always did. And it seemed that Rick was right. Hannah looked so very serious right now. 

“What can I do for you, my darling girl?” Kate got up and went over to the loveseat and patted the space next to her as invitation. Hannah sat down next to her mother, but the serious look stayed on her face. So unlike her, thought Kate. She wasn’t as laid back as her little brother, or a goofball like her big brother, but she was usually happy and smiling. 

“Mom, I know you became a cop because of what happened to Grandma Jo, and you got justice for her. But Mom, I see what you do every day and I’ve been thinking. I don’t think I want to be an actor anymore; I think I want to be a cop,” Hannah looked at her mom with a determined look on her face. “I love acting and singing, but Mom, it isn’t enough anymore. I know that I can’t save everyone, but if I can even make a difference in one person’s life, I want to try!” 

Kate was surprised by Hannah’s words. Since she was a little girl, all she could talk about was growing up and becoming an actor. Some days, she wanted to be on Broadway like Gram. Other days, she was going to move to Hollywood and make great TV shows (“like that Joss Whedon show, Mommy” she had said when she was six) and she practiced writing her autograph. Becoming a cop was a major change. 

And Kate had to deal with her feelings about that. Did she want her child out on the streets, face to face with lowlifes and criminals? If she didn’t, did that make her a hypocrite? Or just a mother? Her daughter wanted to be like her mother, shouldn’t that make her proud, and not scared to death? Hannah was still looking at her, and Kate knew she had to say something.

“Hannah, sweetheart, there is a part of me that is so proud of you right now! You’re so right, you can’t save everyone, but you can make a difference. And that’s wonderful. But I’m your mom, and I already worry about you, baby. Are you sure about this?” Kate looked at her almost grown daughter. She was all Beckett in looks, but sometimes Kate saw a bit of Castle shining through – Alexis Castle. Strong, determined, caring, smart; Alexis was all of those things and Hannah shared those qualities with her big sister. And right now, Kate Beckett saw all of that shining through her daughter. 

Hannah looked her mother in the eyes and simply said, “Yes, Mom, I’m sure. I’m going to apply to John Jay and to a few other colleges that are known for criminal justice. And I’m going to become a cop,” she said with total conviction in her voice. 

Kate’s heart burst with pride, and she drew her daughter in for a tight hug. She added a kiss to the crown of her head. “Oh my darling, darling girl. I am so very proud of you. You will make a wonderful cop some day!” Kate couldn’t hold back the tears that fell. “It won’t be easy, sweetheart, but I think you have a chance to do it. You’ve never been afraid of hard work,” Kate said. “But I think we should celebrate. Let’s go get some – ““Ice cream!” mother and daughter said together, and then they laughed. 

“Let’s go tell Alex and Dad,” said Hannah. “Hey maybe someday, Alex and I can work together!” Alex Castle had decided he wants to be a medical examiner. Kate looked at her daughter and grinned.

“Unless he changes his mind when he’s 17, and decides to go into acting!” Mother and daughter laughed some more as they walk into the kitchen, calling out for the two Castle males to join them in an ice cream celebration. 

And a few years later, watching Hannah walk across the stage in her dress blues, shaking the Police Commissioner’s hand, Kate’s heart was so full. Officer Castle was ready to protect and serve.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured at least one Caskett kid becomes a cop!


End file.
